


Late Nights

by Sapphirianna



Category: Rooster Teeth/Achievement Hunter RPF
Genre: Gen, ryan being stubborn, spooky scary au
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-07
Updated: 2014-10-07
Packaged: 2018-02-20 06:50:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 962
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2419097
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sapphirianna/pseuds/Sapphirianna
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sometimes, Ryan spends weeks alone in his labs. And sometimes, a certain demon named Geoffrey Ramsey has to come drag him away to sleep.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Late Nights

**Author's Note:**

> Padalickingood's spooky scary au
> 
> A short, fun little fic.

Late nights for a certain Ryan Haywood were not uncommon. In fact, if one couldn't find him, he was more than likely still in his labs, working away at some convoluted project. He rarely slept at home, opting to lay his head on a pillow of papers instead of a pillow of feathers. He was there into the wee hours of the night, wide awake. His curiosity drove him more than food or sleep did, and so he often neglected both. He enjoyed the peace and quiet the night brought. Between the company meetings and unwanted visitors at strange moments in the day asking for him to fix something, Ryan barely had time to work.

Geoff often called him a workaholic. Ryan paid the demon no mind and just resumed whatever he had been doing. But while Geoff was a demon, he was not without uncanny compassion for his species. Some nights when he caught Ryan still hunched over a stack of notes and chemicals, he made his worry well known. Ryan just came to terms with the fact that Geoff was being nothing more than a fussing mother hen.

Late nights were not uncommon for Ryan, especially whenever a particular project had him occupied for weeks on end. This night was one such night.

Ryan had been completely absorbed in his writing when the iron doors swung open with excessive force. Geoff stalked in with a huff of blue fire accenting his annoyance. The demon's tail flicked to and for.

"Can I help you?" Ryan spoke without even so much as lifting his eyes from the document in front of him. There was a pause as Geoff gathered himself.

"Yeah, actually you can, Dr. Haywood," Geoff hissed. He clicked his nails against the surface of Ryan's desk. The use of formalities should have brought Ryan out of his work alone, but that tactic proved itself to be ineffective as the scientist only stood from his seat to walk briskly to another table where a set of beakers sat bubbling. Geoff followed close behind, unwilling to let his prey escape.

"Go for it then." Ryan reached for a beaker of neon green substance, watching the liquid swish in the glass.

"Go to bed." Geoff stated simply. The demon’s eyes flickered a deeper red as he struggled to control the annoyance and frustration in his voice.

"No can do, boss," came Ryan's equally as simple reply. Geoff couldn’t help the hostile hiss that escaped his lips. Ryan was ignoring his requests and it was getting on his nerves.

"Ryan, I know you love your line of work, but really. Go to bed, for the love of all that is good."

“I thought you hated all that is good.” Ryan’s snark was beginning to chafe Geoff’s patience. The smirk that made it’s subtle appearance on the scientist’s lips added insult to injury.

“God damn it, Ryan. Go. The fuck. To bed,” Geoff sibilated. Geoff’s black claws scraped across the lab table, much to Ryan’s own annoyance.

“I understand that you want me to sleep, but you do realize the more you ruin my lab tables, the less likely I am to listen to you. Basic psychology.” Ryan replaced the beaker with a huff of irritation. He turned to face the demon, the smirk since fallen from his face. Blue eyes met red with absolutely no hesitation. Geoff retracted his arm and settled with crossing his arms. The blue flame between his black horns still blazed slightly larger than normal.

“Go to bed, Ryan, before I have to knock you out myself.”

“Like I said. No can do, boss.” Ryan breezed past Geoff, returning to his notes to write something. “Too busy.”

“Ryan, you’re human. You can’t keep doing this.” Geoff sighed.

“Yes, mother.” Ryan crooned mockingly.

“No, listen to me, Rye.” Geoff’s voice softened, and Ryan felt compelled to face his visitor. Ryan was surprised to find a look of pure concern donning the demon’s features. It was almost alien. “As a human, you can’t keep depriving yourself of food and rest. You’re not like me, who is immortal no matter what. You’re not like Jack, who can go weeks without sleep. You’re not like Michael, who doesn’t need to eat. You’re not like Gavin. You aren’t like Ray. You don’t possess any superpowers or magic of any sort.”

Ryan expelled a breath he hadn’t known had pent up inside his lungs forcefully. “I can take care of myself, Geoffrey.”

“That’s just the thing. You’re not. You’re human, Ryan. You can die.” Geoff leaned against the table. “And to be honest, I’d rather not have to call Griffon over to set your soul to rest. I’m rather fond of your soul. Not in a gay way, of course.”

“Alright then.” Ryan spat, his mood instantly turned sour. He spun on his heel to face Geoff. “What will it take to get you to leave?”

“Holy water, incantations, etcetera. The normal stuff.” Geoff flashed a toothy smirk. “But really, all it will take is for you to get some decent rest.”

“Fine.” Ryan growled under his breath. “Let me finish this real quick.”

“And I’ll be escorting you home.” Geoff’s tail flicked triumphantly. “The streets are dangerous at night.”

“Don’t I know that?” Ryan shot a pointed glare at his friend. “I’ve only spent a large portion of my life playing with creatures of the night.”

“Of course.”

“Alright. I’m ready.”

Geoff could only smile. The late nights would never stop, but a bit of persuasion was all it took to coax Ryan to bed, despite the vinegar-filled comments shot Geoff’s way. When Geoff waved goodbye at the porch of Ryan’s home, red irises locked with deep blue, and immediately a thank you passed unspoken.


End file.
